Alliances
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: It is were the Hellsing Organization has to team up with Shokan Division to eliminate an enemy. This is after the War in Hellsing manga and OVA. Currently being beta'ed from ch 1 to 8.
1. The Start of Things

**Disclaimer :** I don't own any of the character's except Laura... she's of my own creation...

**A note from the auther:**

Lets just say that Hellsing had to work with the shinigami's on a case in Japan. And Muraki is a shinigami and currently wooing Tsuzuki… hehe couldn't help it… hehe…

Hopefully the characters are acceptable to you (the readers)… Sorry if they are too OOC for your liking…

**----**

**Alliances** **Chapter 1 – The Start of Things**  
Hellsing Organization Headquarters  
It was a day like any other in London. Construction crews rebuilt her mansion, the mansion her family lived in for over 100 years. And construction crews rebuilt London. Her new butler was doing well, even managed to get along with Alucard. Her most trusted monster. He disappeared for a bit after the war, but he came back. He always did. That Sir Integra could always count on. Yes she set him free, but he chose by his own free will to call her his master. To him she was worthy of such a title. 

"Sir Integra. A letter came in the mail for you. From 'Shokan Division' of Japan." Her new butler said with a bow. 'Shokan Division?' Never had she heard such an odd organization. So she opened it up. And read:

'Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing,

I regret having to ask for your assistance, with the business of London's repair currently going on. But there has been a some problems that I believe you would have expertise in. So do get back to us on whether or not you wish to assist us.

Sincerely, Chief Konoe'

"This looks like it has been translated from there language. I wonder what problems they may be having?" she mused as Alucard fazed through the wall closest to her.

"What's this, the Shokan Division. Asking for help? It must be big." Alucard mused as he looked over the note.

"What do you know about this Shokan Division?" Integra asked as she completely handed over the letter rather then have him read over her shoulder.

"They're the real deal. Real Shinigami's that investigate unnatural deaths and exorcise demons like myself and demons from hell. From what I heard." Alucard replied placing the letter down.

"What are my orders?" Alucard asked as he walked to the front of her desk.

"Go to Japan. Assist, but if they do exorcise demons, then be careful." Integra ordered as she proceeded to contact Chief Konoe and informed him of who and what she is sending to assist them.

Shokan Division Conference room

"Sir Integra has graciously accepted the offer to assist us. She is sending Alucard. Who by the way happens to be a…" Konoe explained to his senior staff, which was Tsuzuki with his new partner which happens to be none other then Muraki who died ironically in a car crash and now wooing Tsuzuki. Hisoka with his new partner Laura who transferred in from Canada. Hisoka for the most part forgave Muraki because of his sincerity in trying to change his ways and understands that part of his insanity was created in his childhood.

"Vampire." Muraki cut in and everyone looked towards him.

"What could you tell us about him." Hisoka stated as he looked at his murderer. Everyone agreed with Hisoka, this was a need to know thing.

"His name is Alucard, or what he goes by now. But I met him in London. He's arrogant, even more then me. But he has a reason to be; he can't be defeated by anyone. He's very powerful and very volatile. He's a weapon to say the least." Muraki explained to everyone's shock. Hellsing was sending a weapon of mass destruction from what they new and found out.

"Anyway. Muraki, Tsuzuki I want the both of you to escort him here. He'll be arriving in a few hours at a private airport in Kyoto. The exact location is in the file in front of you." Tatsumi explained as Muraki looked at the file.

"I know where this is." Muraki mused as they all left for a few hours to do whatever. Hisoka and Laura went to get caught up on file work they had. Muraki dragged Tsuzuki to a café in Kyoto. Literally.

On the Plane

Alucard sat back in his seat, swirling red wine in its glass reading the file he had. He was wearing his typical red jacket, red fedora and his sunglasses. This looks to prove to be slightly amusing. The last order he was given before he left to do this job was to listen to what they said. Even if you disagree with them, or don't like them. Which will be a hard task for him.

At the Café

"So Tsuzuki-san. What's your planes for the next three hours?" Muraki chided as he leaned in slightly causing Tsuzuki to lean back slightly as they sat outside of the café drinking tea.

"I plan to stay far away from you…" Tsuzuki said in haste.

"Oh but why?" Muraki asked in a mock hurt tone. Tsuzuki just stared at him for a few seconds.

"Because I could already see that you're plotting!" Tsuzuki said in an exasperated tone.

"No I'm not." Muraki simply stated as he reached out and touched Tsuzuki's check softly.

"Yes you are!… pervert…" Tsuzuki restated, whispering the last part as he pushed Muraki's hand away. Muraki just chuckled as he drew his hand away from the frazzled shinigami. _I must confess, I do find I prefer Tsuzuki like this, happy rather then hurt and broken. There's just so much more life in those beautiful amethyst jewels he has for eyes._ Muraki thought as he and Tsuzuki finished their tea and headed towards the airport, to wait for 2 hours. Tsuzuki tried to escape 22 times already. Because he spotted 22 bakeries and whined and begged at everyone for just one piece of cake or cinnamon bun, but Muraki said no each time, just to irritate the exasperated shinigami.


	2. Arrival

**Chapter 2 – Arrival**  
Kyoto private airport  
A white plane landed with the words Hellsing on the side. This was the plane. Once the plane came to a stop Tsuzuki and Muraki approached it and waited for it to open up. Once it did, out came a flamboyantly dressed man. Pale skin clashing with black hair and his red outfit. This was him. This was Alucard. The vampire that was to assist them. He smirked, as he looked them both up and down. 

"So, this is the 'shinigamis' my master wishes me to work with." Alucard spoke as he looked them up and down, and added "So you're a shinigami now too?" Muraki just smirked a bit.

"Yes. If you accompany us, we'll lead you to the office where you will be briefed along with the rest of us." Muraki answered as they disappeared to Meifu, the land of the dead.

Meifu  
Alucard looked around, the sakura petals floating by even landing softly on his shoulders and hat amused him greatly. This was a peaceful place. But not the kind of place for a monster like him to exist. Only for these shinigamis. Only could they find solace in this place, the battlefield is where he finds it. Only in the sight of chaos does he live. Once they entered the building Alucard got looks of who was he, why was he here and what was he. Which in itself amused the ancient vampire. 

"Ah, you must be Alucard. I'm Chief Konoe." Konoe said holding his hand out for Aludard to shake. Alucard looked down slightly at the hand as if deciding on whether or not to touch the man. In the end he did and shake the hand offered to him.

"Obviously. Who else would I be?" Alucard stated as they broke the handshake with a sneer showing his fangs. And irritating everyone in the room.

"Here I thought you were old Saint Nick." Laura sneered in return. Alucard broke out in a laugh, showing his pure amusement in true light.

"If I where then the gift I give is my enemies demise." Alucard chided as he watched her very closely. _Nothing but a child. A mere, child._ Alucard thought in his head as he watched her. Everyone's eyes moved back and forth between the two. Seeing who's going to give ground, and who's going to lose ground.

"Really, then I'd hate to be a kid on your list." Laura mocked as she watched the vampire closely.

"To bad, you might just like it." Alucard chuckled darkly.

"Sadist." She growled as he laughed out loud, showing his victory over this child.

"That's not the half of what I do… I break my targets before I kill them, I'm vicious, I'm cruel and I'm as true as day monster. The kind of thing nightmares are made of. Not the kind of nightmare where you wake up in just simple sweats. The kind that has a chill heading down your spin, stomach turning, heart beating and screams echoing in your head." Alucard gloated seeing the reaction he would get from the child. None, too bad.

"Lucky for you, I don't suffer from nightmares." She casually said, backing off, and showing defeat. With that Alucard is satisfied as he sat down waiting for the mission to be explained to him. But everyone else is recovering from shock except Tatsumi and Muraki who sat down soon after.


	3. The mission stage 1

**Thank you for reviewing this story Kerrilea……**

Chapter 3 – The Mission stage 1 

"The mission is as followed. You along with Muraki and Tsuzuki will go in and gather information on this man you call 'Doc.'" Konoe said handing a file to Alucard and another to Muraki and Tsuzuki.

"Just gather information. Do you not want this situation eradicated immediately?" Alucard questioned, as he looked the file over as he ran his fingers over the pages gently before discarding the file.

"Not yet." Tatsumi stated as he watched the vampire closely. He didn't trust this creature.

"Let me explain something to you. They will rebuild there undead army and every time that they do, they prefect it. Every time getting closer to achieving their goals. And the other fact is that they are warmongers. They love war. They love death. They kill. Kill their friends. Kill their enemies. Kill the innocent. The guilty. They kill because it is there nature. Just like I can. That is how I know, I know warmongers when I see them. And it would not be wise to let them live. For a day longer then they have to." Alucard explained as everyone just listened. And took the information from Alucard's experience in. Thinking it over, musing over whether a move should be made. Sooner then later. Alucard just sat there, waiting. Watching his allies muse and stumble over his words. But Konoe stuck to his guns and repeated,

"For now just gather information." Alucard just looked at him with an amused smirk on his pale face.

"Very well. Then I shall look forward to the next war. Perhaps it will even be in Japan, like it was in London. And Germany before that." Alucard said as he leant back in his chair and studied the dead in front of him. The fortunate dead. The un-cursed dead, the weak dead.

Tokyo – night

Alucard walked with Muraki and Tsuzuki quietly until they reached the building they were suppose to infiltrate.

"Remember, no one must die." Tsuzuki reminded Alucard in a tone that says that he wasn't joking. Alucard just chuckled before giving a mock of a gentlemen's bow.

"Very well, sir. It will be as you say it will be." Alucard said in a tone that spelt arrogance. Everything was dark, but that was fine, Alucard could see as if it were day. Tsuzuki and Muraki carefully followed behind him. Everyone was asleep, and Doc wasn't there. Which was fine. They managed to find the main library, were the information of creating the undead army was held. They had no other place to put it. Alucard turned the light on so that his followers could see. The shinigami's he had in tow.

"Don't break anything and don't make a noise." Alucard said in a quiet but dominant tone, saying that he was the boss. To make matters worse for Muraki and Tsuzuki, it was all in German.

"I can't read any of this?" Tsuzuki whispered to Muraki who agreed with him. Alucard just scanned the pages, scientific crap. Medical terms.

"Do you have the suitcase?" Alucard asked. Muraki handed it to Alucard who proceeded to place paper in it.

"Do you know computers? Take the hard drives out. Place them into the suitcase." Alucard ordered before he added, "I'll destroy the surveillance. After tonight, Doc will be alerted, then we will have to move quickly." Muraki nodded silently complying, it was apparent that Alucard new what he was doing from the start. Once everyone was finished they left, straight back to Shokan Division.

Shokan Division

"Watari I need you to see what's on these hard drives, uh for the translations of these files…" Konoe was saying as he looked down at the hard drives.

"I'll do it, I know German among other languages." Alucard cut in dragging the suitcase towards himself, the hard drives were already taken out of the suitcase and handed to Watari.

"Will you need a computer?" Tatsumi asked as Alucard looked at him blandly.

"I don't know how to use those. I'll simply write them down on paper, in both English and Japanese. You will have it by morning." Alucard said waving them off. Tatsumi handed him a stack of blank paper and a pen. With no thanks Alucard took them and headed to a distant part of the room and started. And with that everyone left Alucard be, Watari went and hooked up the hard drives to his computer in his lab, making them slave hard drives so that the programs on the foreign hard drives don't run and so Watari could just look at what was held on it. To his dismay it was in German, so he ran a program to translate it. That will take until morning so he'll just simply get some sleep until then.

Alucard hummed to himself as he wrote it in English on one page for his master and Japanese for these shinigamis. He managed to find wine to drink, he'll have to speak with them on his typical meal, blood in the morning. Within a few hours he managed to translate it all. Neatly printed onto the papers and cataloged in order. On the conference desk waiting for them to read.


	4. Aftermath of Mission stage 1

**This chapter was edited again... lol... though for the last time... lol...**

Chapter 4 – Aftermath the Mission Stage 1 

The morning has finally arrived and everyone who was working on this case filed in the room, except Tsuzuki, Muraki who made sure he came to work on time today dragged him in. Much to Tsuzuki's dismay. And he whined about it constantly. Especially on how early Muraki kept phoning until Tsuzuki agreed to get up and two work.  
"Here are the files I translated for you, a bunch of medical crap and scientific crap." Alucard mused as they looked over his translations. Watari proceeded to explain what he found. Which was a Manuel to how to prefect the creating an army of dead monsters. To create a more powerful monster, Alucard. And to conquer the known world. Alucard chuckled at the statements he was listening to.  
"On other matters. My master forgot to send me medical blood. Her insurance I don't harm anyone. Keep the monster full you can say. I need blood." Alucard explained as he watched their faces shift from disgust and horror to confusion on how to get the blood. Watari was thinking as were everyone else. Alucard watched for a few more minutes.  
"Anonymous blood banks. Order it." Alucard suggested as he waved his hand a bit. Eventually Tatsumi agreed to order some for Alucard in order to keep the monster's belly full.

There was a break for a half an hour before deciding where to go from here. Muraki and Alucard sat outside for a catch up talk.  
"Your different." Alucard pointed out.  
"Losing your reason to hate does that. Either you go crazier and try to take revenge on the one who took that revenge away from you or you gain a bit of your sanity back. Lucky for me it was the latter." Muraki explained as he sipped wine and Alucard blood that was just brought here. Little did they know he consumed a lot.  
"How did you die?" Alucard asked as he finished another blood pack.  
"Car crash ironically." Muraki answered as Alucard chuckled.  
"What a boring way to die." Alucard joked as Muraki chuckled.  
"I'm glad that I am dead. Now I could set things right. And of course, pursue someone." Muraki mused as he looked up to the sky. Alucard laughed as he thought, _How human, he should really enter for the most popular dead guy, he'd be sure to win with that answer_.  
"I see, you're in love and let me guess. The hatred you were poisoned with before, blinded you from seeing that?" Alucard casually pointed out with Muraki agreeing to what he said. Though honestly there was a lot left out, like how it took more then a year after he died to see that and to get Tsuzuki to relax just a bit around him. And Hisoka's hatred to cool down even a bit. Which was a very hard thing to do due to what he had done to the boy. The boy most likely hates him or very angry with him.

Tsuzuki was harassing Hisoka and Laura just laughed at the antics. She loved how she was welcomed in to the family you could say, and she even loved her stubborn sometimes childishly stubborn partner Hisoka. She knew that Tsuzuki and Hisoka were partner's, but when she came to this sector to work EnmaDaioh-sama saw fit to switch partners around. She couldn't help but think that he loved to play games with his own shinigami. Being that it devastated Tsuzuki for a bit. But he soon got over it seeing that he could spend his free time with his former partner, doing what he loved. Harassing him and seeing if he was ok, being that Muraki was now a part of the gang. Hisoka always saying that it's fine, even though he was angry about it. Still is.

Back in the meeting they all sat in silence while Konoe thought of further action when Alucard spoke up,  
"I still say we eradicate the swine." Konoe looked at Alucard with a clear look of be quiet.  
"Excuse me?" Konoe questioned. Even though it was more like a warning of what did you just say?  
"You heard me. Or are you going deaf? Old man." Alucard mocked with a smugness that would put Muraki to shame.  
"Listen, I'm not sure how your 'master' would deal with your constant questioning and insults. But it is not tolerated here." Konoe said in an aggravated tone. Alucard smirked as he watched the seemingly old man.  
"She would not stand for it. But I don't have to question her. She gets to the point. And she does so quickly with confidence and sureness. With simple orders mostly. Search and destroy. And she does not need to explain her reasoning's to me. It is do as she says. She is my Master, and as such I respect her and willingly bow down to her. You on the other hand. I don't respect you as a leader. So prove to me that your worth listening to." Alucard mocked as Konoe looked as though he were going to blow up any second with the smugness this vampire had. Everyone looked horrified at Alucards front face challenge of authority. Konoe stood up quickly with his chair falling back and practically yelled at Alucard,  
"Listen here! I do not care if you respect me or not! This is my division under EnmaDaioh-sama's rule! I call the shots not a smug vampire like you! You got that, and only when I say so do we 'eradicate the swine' you got that!" Konoe said as it looked like veins were going to pop out any second. Alucard studied Konoe before he stood up meeting Konoe eye to eye, pulling out the Jackal and pointing to Konoe's forehead.  
"And what makes you think even with your show of standing your ground, that I will obey you without question?" Alucard questioned with a hint of arrogence in his voice.  
"Because you have no choice in the matter." Konoe replied calmly trying to stare the other down and signaling the others to stay were they are, now all standing to get in the way and protect Konoe if need be. A few minutes passed before Alucard backed down with a smirk before declaring,  
"Very well Chief Konoe. I will temporarily kill on your order, and heel on your order." Bowing his head slightly which surprised everyone. They all realized Alucard was testing him, seeing if he was worthy to obey even if it were temporary.


	5. Stage 2 of the Ongoing Mission

**Chapter 5 – Stage 2 of the ongoing mission**  
After the show of challenging Alucard quietly sat there listening to the meeting, speaking only when needed. But his clear amusement could still be seen in the smirk on his pale dead lips.  
"We will go back to the same building we were before, capture whomever is there that would be involved with this 'Doc', and bring that person here so that we could determine where he is." Konoe said and everyone agreed with him. Everyone except Alucard.  
"Doc would be like me. If one of his hideouts has been discovered, then he would move. I would strongly suggest you ask around. Look for a man dressed in a lab coat much like Watari's but covered with blood in some spots. His shirt would be a belly shirt, hence showing his belly and he wears glasses that look more like prehistoric magnifying glasses… There's more then one setting on those freakish glasses." Alucard suggested before adding, "Check his old hideout if you wish, but keep in mind, that you must flush him out. So search as I have suggested. Make it so he can't hide, nor run. A good trick for a predator is making the prey come to you." Konoe looked at the vampire. _Does he ever stop?_ Konoe thought as he studied the vampire, as the vampire looked him in the eyes. Almost defiantly saying no.  
"How do you suggest that we 'flush him out'?" Tsuzuki asked with everyone in agreement.  
"How do you move a herd of animals?" Alucard asked. They all came to the same conclusion. Diversions in making the prey think there is more then one person, like how the elk or buffalo were herded over cliffs or into the arms of hunters of Native Americans.

Kyoto - Daytime  
Tsuzuki and Muraki walked the streets asking random people if they seen a man fitting Doc's description anytime lately. Laura and Hisoka asked owners of shops and apartments in the surrounding area.  
Alucard was in the building, searching for what may have been missed. Everything was cleared out, like he suspected. Except one thing, a letter. It was left on a table and addressed to Alucard. Alucard opened it up and it read: 

'Greetings Alucard,

I do hope that you are having a good time. I am. Really you must give up already, you and your little friends aren't going to find me. Even if you do, it'll be far too late. My plans and the plans of the Major are set in motion yet again.

Farewell, Doc.'

Alucard chuckled as he walked outside. Lucky for him Muraki and Tsuzuki were close by so they approached him.  
"Here, read this and call off your search. He's not here." Alucard said before he went back inside and back to Meifu.

Meifu  
"Great. What plans is he talking about? I mean I understand that he wants to conquer the known world. What else?" Konoe asked as Alucard chuckled a bit.  
"To kill me, to gain immortality. Pick your choice, either way, there's most likely going to be another war. I thought I told you this already." Alucard said casually as he sipped wine. No one said a word as they stared at the vampire sipping his wine.  
"Find him before he leaves Japan." Konoe ordered. As Alucard looked up at him from overtop his glasses.  
"Oh he's still in Japan, I doubt he's leaving. It's viewed as a game of hmmm. Battleship, he's moving his pieces to destroy our pieces. And when we 'find' him. What are your orders?" Alucard mused as he ran a finger over the rim of the glass making a soft noise.  
"My orders are bring him here. Alive." Konoe said. Alucard laughed darkly,  
"Lucky for you it's night. He'll be here within a few hours." Alucard stated before fading from the room.  
"Someone go with him…" Konoe groaned. 


	6. Close Call

**Chapter 6 – Close Call**

Muraki and Tsuzuki were walking the streets of Kyoto, looking for the Doc from below while a thousand bats gone everywhere you could think of. Periodically a bat would come and inform them of what was going on so far.  
"So, Tsuzuki-san, what are you doing after this mission?" Muraki asked casually, he so very much enjoyed taunting the amethyst eyed shinigami. Whether it was good or bad.  
"Nothing." Tsuzuki answered eyeing Muraki suspiciously. Muraki smirked.  
"Good. How about humoring me for a bit and going out for dinner. Just dinner, so don't fret." Muraki casually asked. Tsuzuki blushed a little before he mumbled,  
"Fine… if it gets you off my back…" Muraki clasped his hands together and declared in a calm voice,  
"Very good. You will have a good time, that I can assure you."

Alucard flew around above listening to there conversation with a slight chuckle he flew ahead. When he smelt a familiar scent, the good Doctor was near so one bat of his flew down and lead Muraki and Tsuzuki to the apartment building were the doctor was hiding.

Alucard stood there waiting for the two shinigami's. A smirk on his features.  
"Remember, he is to be brought in alive." Muraki casually reminded. Alucard sighed and nodded as he fazed through the door followed by the shinigami's. Alucard lead them to the top floor. The last door on the floor. The faint scent of dried blood was on the other side. The lab coat the Doctor wore. Alucard approached the door and stopped in front of it for a second. Hearing a heartbeat inside. It was the Doctor. So without warning Alucard fazed through the door. And opened it for the shinigami's playing gentleman and bowing as they entered. Sleeping at his desk the careless Doctor slept. Alucard frowned as he thought, really, I was for one hoping that he'd be a better opponent. Alucard taped his shoulder waking the doctor with a fright. It wasn't the doctor.

Instead of long real hair it was a wig, and the mouth was tapped shut. He was freaking out underneath the tap. So Alucard yanked it off without warning and asked,  
"Were is the Doctor that was here?"  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about!!! H-He…" the man said in a hurry.  
"He what?" Muraki asked when a shot interrupted all thoughts. The man was dead, a gun shot right to his head. So Alucard dipped his finger into the wound and licked the blood off of his finger. The man's memories were now Alucards.

Meifu  
"So it was all a misleading of us to get us there. Why?" Konoe mused as Alucard and the two Shinigami's stood in front of them.  
"He bought the apartment, and kidnapped someone with the same body shape as his and left it as bait. We checked where the shot came from but found nothing." Alucard sighed, he was getting tired. He'll have to sleep soon. But before he does that he had to phone his master, inform her on the progress. Which won't be too good.

Morning in Meifu  
"Master. How are you?" Alucard spoke into the phone. Integra on the other side.  
"It's fine here. Slow which is good. How's the investigation?" the voice of Integra responded.  
"We have came up with nothing. And Konoe isn't letting me do my job of extermination. But it is how he wants it to be I suppose. The Doctor is playing games with us, with me." Alucard stated to his master, and as he suspected she was not pleased.  
"What! What the hell have you been doing there! I expected you to come up with something more then this! Get Konoe to contact me! NOW!" the voice of Integra yelled and Alucard held it away from his ear with a frown. Lovely.  
"Chief Konoe. My master wishes for you to phone her. Now." Alucard stated as he approached Konoe who was talking with Tatsumi, Tsuzuki and Muraki about the case they were working on. So Konoe walked to his office and contacted a now fuming Sir Integra Hellsing. 

Alucard just stood there outside his office with the three other shinigami's. When Konoe came out sweating under his collar.  
"For one thing, your master can be a very scary lady, even over the phone. And another thing. Congratulations. She pretty much told me to let go of your leash so you could get your job done." Konoe said as Alucards smile grew bigger and bigger. Taking off his hat and mocked a bow showing only one blood red eye now filling with enjoyment and bloodlust.  
"Then it shall be done." Alucard said as he laughed darkly, sending chills down everyones spine in the office.


	7. Mission Complete

**Chapter 7 – Mission complete**  
As soon as the leash was dropped Alucard was gone.

"Uh… Chief? Why did you um, you know, let him go…" Tsuzuki asked as he looked at the fuming man.  
"Why! Why you ask! I'll tell you why… stupid diplomatic relationship! That's why!" Konoe snapped before turning around and heading back to his office. Leaving Tsuzuki devastated at being yelled at. Tatsumi went in after Konoe to try to calm the old man down. Muraki just comforted the tender shinigami. Who now seems to be thinking that it was his fault somehow. Due to his severe depression and believing that when anything bad happens it is his fault.

Kyoto  
Alucard prowled the streets, in every shadow he walked, unseen by the living. Unnoticed even with his red jacket and pale skin. After all it's a known fact, that you don't notice the dead. Even if they stood beside you. You'd just shrug it off, and give it no other thought until you yourself are dying. Alucard decided to control the weather, like he could. Clouds soon loomed in front of the damned sun. Giving him free reign to find the doctor and bring him in almost in one piece. And so the game begun.

Alucard ran the streets, passing people left and right. The people he thought it was a mere gust of wind and saw nothing.

Within a half an hour, Alucard searched all of Kyoto. Nothing, the Doctor was no longer in Kyoto. So he started to search all of Japan.

Meifu  
"Tsuzuki, I am sorry I got angry at you. I was out of place." Konoe said to a sniffling Tsuzuki who just smiled and told him it's ok. After the apology they all put there heads together and tried to figure out what to do. When a phone call came in, it was Alucard.  
"He no longer is in Kyoto, nor is he in the surrounding area." Alucards voice stated.  
"Well, I will send Hisoka and Laura with you. They will be of assistance to you." Konoe said.  
"Send them to were this signal is. I don't want to wait long." Alucards voice groaned as he hung up.Alucards location  
Alucard stood there holding a cell phone waiting. Hisoka and Laura shown up. Immediately Hisoka sensed that Alucard was impatient.  
"Listen up. He is in this direction. So there for use whatever abilities you have. Find him. So I could detain him and bring him in. Case, mission over." Alucard stated as he waited calmly for them to start doing what it was that they do. Hisoka used his empathy to locate the emotional residue that most likely would have been the Doctors. Fear, desperation, evil was what he sensed in a certain direction, so Hisoka pointed. Alucard looked in that direction. He was impressed by the boy's empathy. He was a powerful kid. Alucard smirked.  
"Very good kid. Go ahead, go get him." Alucard said as he leant against a tree. Laura went with Hisoka to go get the now apparent injured Doctor.  
"He's hurt." Laura stated as she looked over his wound. He was missing half of one of his legs. Like it was broke off.  
"That kind of happens when he fights." Alucard mused as he waved it off.  
"You knew where he was!" Hisoka snapped. Alucard looked at the boy.  
"What di-did you expect, boy… h-he's a vam-pire. He p-pla-ys games." The Doctor spat out with blood.  
"Better get him some medical attention before he is dealt with by whomever's going to deal with him." Alucard stated as he stood up straight. Hisoka and Laura managed to drag the wounded doctor to Meifu.

Meifu  
"Well, the mission is completed Sir Integra." Konoe said over the phone.  
"Very well. Tell Alucard he is free to come back to London now." Integra's voice said calmly as she hung up.

Alucard left without saying goodbye. He saw no need. After all that's what humans do. And he is not human. He gave up the last of his humanity long ago.

Kyoto private airport  
"Well, it's rather rude not to say farewell." Muraki said as he approached Alucard before he started up the steps to the private plane.  
"That sounds like something a human would do. Say 'farewell. You seem to have forgotten. I am not human. Not anymore." Alucard said looking over to were Muraki stood.  
"You forget, that I am human. So I follow human customs. Like saying farewell." Muraki mocked slightly. Alucard laughed as he walked up to the door to enter the plane. But before he entered completely.  
"Very well, human. Farewell." Alucard mocked as he finished entering. And was gone from sight. Muraki chuckled to himself. Now to more important matters. His beloved. 


	8. Epilogue

**Chapter 8 – Epilogue**  
London  
"Well what did you think of working with them." Integra asked as she sat at her desk sipping her tea. Alucard who was sitting across from her sipping wine just smirked.  
"They work slow. I would have been done within the first day." Alucard stated as he tilted his head slightly. She chuckled with the whisper on her lips saying 'figures.' 

Nagasaki  
"Ah Tsuzuki-san. So glad you made it." Muraki said as he beckoned Tsuzuki over to him.  
"What do you want now… geez don't you ever stop?" Tsuzuki moaned as he sat down with Muraki.  
"No. Not ever." Muraki said with a smirk on the corners of his mouth. Tsuzuki just sighed as he shock his head slightly.  
"As for what I want Tsuzuki. That's simply and complicated. I want you in every way possible Tsuzuki. Now. Tomorrow and forever. For as long as it's possible." Muraki added and Tsuzuki was in shock. The thought of someone sticking around and wanting him for a long time, not wanting to leave him. Excited him. Though he didn't show it.

And so the day wore on, Tsuzuki and Muraki in each other's company.

Hisoka and Laura spent there time together.

Alucard sat on his broken throne under Hellsing's manor. In the dark, were he belongs.

------------------------------

**_Thank you for reading those of you who have reviewed and those who have not. Muchly appreciate it._**


End file.
